Project Summary/Abstract The University of New Mexico?s clinical site has made major contributions to the current 2011-2016 PFDN cycle including innovative concept proposal design, translational research, involvement of UNM?s CTSC and minority recruitment. We have met the Network?s goal of conducting rigorous, multi-center trials to investigate the clinical and human aspects of pelvic floor disorders on women. We achieved our objectives to bring minority women to participate in Network trials and met or exceeded Network goals in the recruitment and retention of women to ongoing PFDN clinical trials. Our team is led by Dr. Rogers, MD, Principal Investigator (PI), and Dr. Komesu, MD (Alternate PI) both of whom have extensive experience in the design and conduct of multi-center randomized clinical trials, and have led major translational studies this cycle. Since joining the PFDN, UNM has added subsites at Sandoval Regional Medical Center (SRMC), the Albuquerque Veteran?s Administration (VA), UNM Westside Clinic (WSC), and expanded the participation of our private practice counterparts, Drs. Doak, MD and Dandade, MD. In addition, we have increased our urogynecologic clinical faculty to include Drs. Dunivan, MD (sub-site PI WSC), Jeppson MD (sub-site PI SRMC), and Cichowski MD (sub-site PI VA) all of whom have participated extensively in all aspects of the Network this cycle. In addition to our talented urogynecologic faculty, UNM brings a skilled multidisciplinary team of urologists, colo-rectal surgeons, gastroenterologist, physical therapists, imaging specialists, and PhD?s to participate in PFDN work. This proposal highlights the accomplishments of UNM clinical site this cycle and our plans for continued successful contributions to the PFDN in the upcoming cycle.